


The Dark Side

by toesohnoes



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam confronts St Joan when she least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [my Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11486889851/this-certainly-isnt-what-i-expected-the-man).

“This certainly isn’t what I expected,” the man says as he stalks forward from the shadows, the syllables of his English accent cutting through the air. For all that he looks clipped and presentable in his suit, there’s nothing modern or safe about the sword in his hand. Monica takes a step backwards. The only weapon she has is her purse. “The terrifying Saint Joan, the scourge of the underworld… You clean up nicely.”

He knows her name, her face – she can’t keep the horror from her eyes. With information like that, he’s more dangerous than a gun to the head. “Who are you?” she asks. Her voice doesn’t shake.

“I’m an interested party, nothing more.”

“I could do with a few more details,” she says. From the room beyond, she can hear loud music and overpowering chatter. The party goes on, even if she’s trapped outside; her whole life’s been like that, hasn’t it? “You know my name. I don’t know yours.”

“Of course, Joan,” he says, with a smirk on his lips that says he knows a fake name when he sees one. “Call me Adam.”

Her head tilts. “Adam Monroe,” she says. It’s not a question. She’s been warned about him. “They told me you got out.”

“I’m not here to kill you, Monica Dawson,” he says, stalking closer step by step. She watches him and feels her mind go blank, resorting to the empty-slate that allows her body to take over. Like this, she could snap into action at a moment’s notice. Her body will react without her. “Although I have no doubt that it would be extremely enjoyable to try.”

“I can beat you,” she says.

She can. She knows she can. Is that arrogance or confidence?

“Let’s hope we never have to find out,” Adam says, with a smile that is tight and mocking. “I only came to advise you to look more closely at your employers. I’m not the enemy here. I’m on your side.”

“You’re on your own side,” she says. That’s the way it works with Adam. He only looks after himself; she’s been warned all about his ways already.

“And the enemy of my enemy…” He rolls his fingers rather than finishing the saying and walks forward, far too close to her. At this proximity, she could take him down with a well-aimed hit to his throat. There are any number of pressure points and open targets just waiting for her. “Think about it. It would be lovely to have you on my team.”

He slips past her when she knows that she should stop him, heading into the elevator she just exited. She turns around to see him pressing the button to go down.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you,” he assures her with a smile.

The elevator doors begin to slide closed. Without stopping, without thinking, without having a damn clue what she’s doing, Monica slips through the gap – and follows him down.


End file.
